gramelugefandomcom-20200214-history
Maorong
The 'Maorong '(referred to as simianfolk academically) are a diverse race of beastfolk. Though they can be easily identified as non-human, they are easily the species closest to humans in terms of both biology and society. They are situated in the northern region of the western continent of Sholo. They are infamous for their particularly volatile personalities, which makes dealings with them difficult but also makes them strong friends that will defend others that remain on their good sides. They have been at war with the other beastfolk on their continent for countless years. These aspects about them cause many to see them as savage, in spite of their high intelligence. Appearance & Biology A rare trait among beastfolk, the Maorong's default posture is completely upright. This allows them greater use of tools and weapons which would be otherwise ineffective for a beastfolk to use. In fact, their usage of tools is claimed by some to be superior to humans. Most are adept at climbing, a feature which grants them a distinct advantage over other ground-level beastfolk. Maorong have notably high intelligence, solving problems and learning new things more quickly than most other races. Depending on the type, their bodies can be suited for different tasks ranging from combat to manual labor. Maorong are omnivores by nature. However, due to loss of hunting grounds to the other beastfolk, they traditionally eat fruits and nuts with meat being a rare delicacy for most. Interestingly, they also greatly enjoy alcoholic beverages despite being completely unable to remain sober, a trait many other other races make fun of them for. Maorong are mammals, and typically rear only one child at a time, with multiples always being twins and seen as an extraordinary event. Culture & Religion The Maorong live in a caste system, with the "greater" simianfolk sitting at the top of society. The "lesser" simianfolk are typically relegated to being petty craftsmen and manual laborers, though many are drafted into the military as well. The "beast" or "monster" simianfolk are effectively slaves, being unable to own land or even be in possession of metal tools or weapons. They are most commonly found as drafted soldiers or gladiators, being considered too feral to be trusted with work such as body-guarding or policing. Maorong culture is based on a merit system, in which one's social status increases as they become more accomplished in life. This leads many to pursue something greater than an average life. How they go about this typically varies from each type. For example, lesser simianfolk, who seem to be complacent with menial task, all see labor as working toward a single goal. Greater simianfolk see a longstanding task as an accomplishment in and of itself based on milestones, leading many to pursue military campaigns. Beast simianfolk, otherwise unable to rise in rank, will seek only the most impressive feats in hopes to one day break their chains. They will go about this either through sudden inspiration to an art form or from overwhelming military strikes on important targets. The Maorong follow many gods as patrons of the many aspects of their lives. However, the god that stands above them all is Yo'Chien, the Flayer, coated from head to toe by the skins that he ripped from the beast god Zaixhet. It is said that when the hunched beasts rose to two legs by the will of their god, Yo'Chien turned against him, and blessed the Maorong with their will for battle. When the beastfolk are slain in battle and the Blue Moon turns red, it is believed to be the result of Yo-Chien striking down the beast god in conjunction, taking his skin and bathing the Moon in his blood. It is for this reason that, as a ritual, the Maorong skin the beastfolk that they slay in battle. The Maorong, as a deliberate sign of disrespect, do not address the Zaixhet by name. Category:Races